livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JL the superhuman/Maddie Rooney (JL)
Madison 'Maddie' Rooney is the twin sister of Liv Rooney. Personality Maddie is a very nice and thoughtful girl. She is very athletic and even considers herself a jock. Maddie becomes captin of the girls' Porcupines team and can often be seen shooting hoops in the backyard of her house. Even though she and Liv are complete opposites, she still gets along with her very well and is super excited when she returns. Maddie is driven, smart and very witty. She really loves to win and doesn't really show her feelings as much as Liv does. Biography History Maddie is super excited that Liv returns home from Hollywood and happy to share things with her that she couldn't with her while she was away. Apperance Maddie has blonde hair and green eyes, like her twin sister, Liv. She has glasses and always wears her hair in a ponytail, but lets her hair down occasionally. She usually wears very simple clothing such as jeans, sweaters, and is not as bold with her style as Liv is. She started to wear more girly clothing in Season 2 instead of wearing sweatpants and workout wear. When preparing for the dance in season 1, she shows her tomboy side. She doesn't take Liv's fashion advice about avoiding wearing sneakers to the dance in season 1. It is shown she has trouble when wearing heels but she has worn heels in BFF a Rooney when Liv's Hollywood BFF came to Wisconsin. What sometimes annoys Maddie is that everyone says that Liv is cute, although it doesn't seem practical to Maddie because Liv and Maddie have the same face. Maddie is a very pretty tomboy who chooses high tops over high heels and she is a very good player and is just like her sister. She doesn't let anyone bring her down. Strangths and Weakness Strangths Maddie is a very good basketball player. Basketball is one of her many talents. Maddie also is very determined and competitive, which helps her play to her full potential. Weaknesses Maddie is weak at flirting. She doesn't seem to know how to talk to Diggie, despite Liv's constant advice in the first episode, though later she can talk to him casually. Although Diggie likes the way Maddie flirts, Liv does not. She is also weak at hiding her nervousness. Also, some may consider Maddie weak in fashion. Maddie usually dresses down and doesn't worry too much about her outfits. In Twin-A-Rooney, Maddie even wears high tops with her dress when going to the dance, even though Liv disapproves. Relationships Family Liv Rooney (Twin Sister, Best Friend) Maddie and Liv are best friends and twin sisters. They tell each other personal things, and always want to help each other out. There are times they gets into an argument/fight, but they always get over it and make up. When they were in 2nd Grade, they made a "corny" art project together. On the project, they wrote: Sisters by chance, Friends by choice. The two were very excited to see each other again when Liv decided to come home after her TV show: Sing It Loud, ended. After Maddie told Liv not to do anything about her and Diggie, she didn't listen and tried helping her out by asking him out for her. They may have many differences, but they always put their differences aside and help each other. The pair care about each other very much, and would do anything that would make each other happy. (See: Liv and Maddie (relationship)) Joey Rooney (Brother) Joey and Maddie get along pretty well. When Maddie competes with Joey, Maddie always wins but at one point when the two were doing a basketball shooting hoops competition, Joey won! Parker Rooney (Brother) Maddie and Parker have a good brother-sister relationship, when Liv was in Hollywood Maddie and Parker played and made up games together. They enjoy spending time together and they have a lot of fun. Karen Rooney (Mother) Karen and Maddie have a close relationship, though Maddie is more of a daddy's girl and Liv more a mommy's girl. In Moms-A-Rooney, Maddie and Karen take part in a historical society’s annual mother-daughter weekend of pioneer living. Pete Rooney (Father/Coach) Pete is Maddie's father and basketball coach. He coaches Maddie's basketball team along with Gym and Health (including Maddie). Anakin Rooney (Cousin) Anakin is Maddie's cousin. Maddie loves her cousin truly and wishes he wasn't gone for so long because she hasn't seen Anakin since she was 12 years old. One day Anakin comes to visit the Rooney family and when Maddie saw his face for the first time since they're 12 Maddie ran up to hug Anakin and hugged him because she was really surpised when he came to see her and the family. Anakin calls Maddie his little cousin and the same with Liv. When Maddie seen her cousin at Ridgewood she was happy. Category:Blog posts